


Eleven's Easter Egg Hunt中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Easter, Eleven being cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Ten being the concerned boyfriend, space boyfriends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十和十一给一个地球上的孤儿院过复活节</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven's Easter Egg Hunt中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eleven's Easter Egg Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497862) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



> 祝大家复活节快乐

看着十一拎着几袋塑料彩蛋和糖果走进控制室时十忍不住问道：“难道你不觉得我们这个年纪玩‘寻找复活节彩蛋’稍微有点老了么？”  
十一冲他男友撅了一下嘴，大声强调：“你承诺过我们会为那所孤儿院里的孩子做点什么的！”  
“我是承诺过，但我并不认为那意味着我们需要亲自参与游戏啊…”，十从十一手里一把接过装着糖的包，跟着他走进厨房：“你到底准备了多少彩蛋？”  
“嗯…大概五百个吧。”  
十正把糖放到桌上，听闻此言惊住了。  
“五 百 个？”  
十一防备地抬起了双手。  
“那里有好多孩子呢！他们都应该从我们这里得到很多彩蛋…别担心，工作人员会帮你藏彩蛋的…”  
十走过桌子坐了下来，自言自语：“这是我们这辈子最后一次玩‘寻找复活节彩蛋’了。”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
几小时之后，十靠在树上笑着看他男友和孤儿们一起寻找彩蛋。  
他关注着所有的孩子，偶尔用他的音速起子扫面一下这片区域来缓和他的强迫症。  
一个小姑娘轻轻拉了拉他的长外套令他低下了头，他微笑着蹲下了身子。  
“你好啊，甜心。找我有什么事么？”  
“史密斯先生，博士是你的男朋友么？”十一和十一致同意今天该由十一来当博士。  
“为什么…是的！他是！”十激动地回答，环顾四周。“那个，他…卡在树上了…”  
年轻些的博士跑到另一个被卡住的那棵树跟前，不停地摇头。  
“我一点都不想知道你是怎么上去的。”  
“啊！你好亲爱的…终于有一次我比你高了…”十一羞涩地笑了起来而十则毫不客气地翻了一个白眼。  
“愚蠢的博士，这就是为什么我们不会再玩‘寻找复活节彩蛋’了。”然而，他们都知道，这绝不会是他们最后一次玩。


End file.
